Always
by Janelle6456
Summary: *Set when Stefan and Damon are human* Damon tells Stefan that he's going to war and Stefan doesn't react to good.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is Stefan and Damon but wayyy back before they were vampires- so basically they're humans. I don't know they're age difference but I'm guessing so sorry if I got it wrong and I'm not changing ages if I did sooo just enjoy the story.**

One

An thirteen year old Stefan tiptoed into his seventeen year old brother's room. It was nine in the morning, and Stefan was pretty sure that his older brother, Damon, was asleep. He opened the door to the room, biting his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. He tiptoed in there, seeing his bed and sure enough, there was a lump in the covers, and Stefan ran, pounced on it.

"Boo!," Stefan said, he was on top of him-but Stefan pulled the covers off to reveal pillows-no Damon. Confused when suddenly someone pounced on _him._  
"Gotcha Stef!," Damon yelled, grabbing Stefan in his arms. Stefan squealed and tried to get out of Damon's arms, squirming until he gave up and laughed. "I'll get you next time just you wait Damon!," He said, and Damon wiggled his eyebrows at him-"Suuuurrree,"

"I'm hungry let's go eat something," Damon said, getting up but still holding Stefan on his side so Stefan saw everything sideways.  
"You're always hungry Damon,"He said smiling.  
"What can I say, I'm growing,"The older brother said, putting Stefan down and they both walked to the kitchen (while they were walking Damon kept making Stefan blush by asking him how the girl he liked was doing and if they did anything together)

"Good morning Damon and Stefan," greeted Emilda-a servant in the house who was the boy's mother's friend and when she died, Emilda took care of the boys, and the boys often thought of her as a second mother- it didn't matter that she was a servant really.

"Hello Emilda!,"Stefan said eagerly smiling brightly at her. "Morning Emilda," Damon greeted back.  
"Here are you breakfasts now eat before your father comes and eats them for himself, the pig," Emilda said as she gave them two plates on the counter.  
"That must be yours brother," Stefan pointed to a plate, smiling. Damon who rolled his eyes but smiled, they both began to eat when Giuseppe the boy's father clumped down the stairs.

"Damon, I must speak to you in my dispatch now and Good morning to you too Stefan," He said and Stefan said, "Hello Father," Damon was quickly chewing a fried egg and swallowed it. Giuseppe turned and left.  
"Damon what did you do?," Stefan said worridly, he didn't want anything to happen to his older brother.  
"Nothing, not that I remember-better go see what he wants- don't worry, everything will be fine," Damon grinned at him, ruffling Stefan's hair and walked upstairs to his father's dispatch.

But somehow, Damon couldn't remove that feeling as if nothing would ever be fine again.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan finished up his breakfast quickly.  
"Emilda, will you please tell Damon that I'm outside in the gardens for when he comes back?," He asked and Emilda nodded at him, smiling sweetly. "Of course Stefan-you run along now, I'll wash this up," Stefan hugged her goodbye, and ran outside.

There he sat on the grass, bored, so he wondered what his father would be talking to Damon about. He sighed, laid on his back and cloud watched- usually he used to do this with Damon and it was kinda weird to be alone- he shrugged off the feeling and slowly closed his eyes.

XXX

"Damon since you have nothing else to do because I'm certain you won't educate yourself, I signed you up for the army," Giuseppe said to Damon. He narrowed his eyes.

"You what," Damon widened his eyes alarmingly. ""Just as you heard," the father snapped.  
"I honestly can't believe you! What will happen to Stefan?! Who'll take care of him?! What about me?! I **never** even wanted to be in the army!," He exploded-his mind was only on Stefan.

"It's time for little Stefan to detach from you and grow up- he needs to be independent and he needs to learn that his older brother will not always or never be with him," Giuseppe said slowly.  
But Damon didn't listen.  
"You're doing this to make me miserable is that it?!,"  
"NO I'M NOT! YOU ARE GOING AND THAT"S THAT!," His father yelled. Damon imagined Stefan in his room with Giuseppe beating him up for some useless reason and no one to rescue him like Damon always did.

"Get out of my dispatch now and pack- you're leaving the day after tommorrow,"He added gruffly, turning his back on him.  
"Your the worst father ever," Damon spat leaving.

He quickly walked through the kitchen, seeing Emilda but no Stefan.  
"Your little brother is in the gardens," She said without looking up from washing the dishes. He nodded, and ran to the gardens- sure enough he saw Stefan on the grass laid back squinting up at the clouds-he took a deep breath.

"Damon!," Stefan sat up, his bright green eyes shining.  
"Were you cloud watching without me?," He said pretending to be hurt.  
"No! I'd never! But doesn't that look like a pegasaurus?," Stefan said pointing to the sky to weird shaped cloud that had four legs.  
"A pegasaurus?," Damon was puzzled- what the heck is a pegasaurus?  
"Marty told me what a pegasaurus is- it an animal that has four legs- and something else but I think I forgot..," Stefan then had his confused face on, as if trying to remember something.

Damon cracked a smile despite the fact that he'll have to leave his baby brother to go to war.  
Stupid war.  
"Stefan, listen I need to tell you something," He said softly.  
"Oh well, I was trying to remember what else Marty said-but yes Damon?," He said, turning to him sitting cross legged.

"I'm- I'm uhh going to war. I'm leaving to war the day after tommorrow," He said. Stefan blinked, stretched his legs out. He seemed blank.

"Your leaving?," He questioned shakily. Damon wanted to take his little brother in his arms and rock him back and forth but when he lightly grabbed Stefan's arm, he abruptly shook his hand away. This gesture hurt Damon.

"Stefan-,"  
"You lied to me," He whispered.  
"I didn't lie-,"  
"You said you'd always be with me," Stefan's green eyes were now staring up at him with tears in them.  
"Oh Stefan I will keep that promise! I'll always be with you," Damon re-assured him but Stefan was no longer listening.

He got up, running away before Damon could react or say anything. So he quickly got up, searching for Stefan-he finally heard soft sobs coming from a bush.  
Damon quickly bent next to Stefan who was getting up but the older brother caught him this time and gently hugged him.

"I'm sorry," He chocked out- he didn't know what else to say.  
"I don't want you to go," He whispered, but didn't hug back.

Damon knew something was wrong with him- he was changing-

for bad.  
**xxx  
****Thanks so much for reading and all your reviews! The more you review the faster I'll update but I'll probably update even without reviews but yea, review and follow? **


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan laid in his bed unmoving- he wanted to cry out and go to his older brother's room and sleep there feeling safe and warm in his brother's arms- he wanted to go with Damon to war, he never wanted to have Damon leave him.

But he didn't-instead he curled into a ball and cried silently in his pillow.  
XXX

The next morrning Damon woke up- and sadness filled him up- usually Stefan woke him up with a jump on him. This time there was no Stefan.  
Damon quickly got dressed and went down for breakfast-to see Stefan sitting on his usual chair and staring hard at the table.

"Morrning Stefan," Damon greeted, sat down next to him, but Stefan said nothing-just got up and walked away. He sighed, and for the first time didn't want to eat at all.

**Next Day  
**Stefan knew that today at sunrise, Damon would be awake, or already was and packing up to go to...war. Yesterday he completely ignored him-didn't talk to him. At all.

He slowly got out of bed. If he didn't do this, then he'd have regret stuck with him forever-he would forever call himself a wimp.  
So he slowly walked down the hall on one if Damon's hand me down shirts that was basically a nightshirt-  
He took a deep breath to find Damon's door opened-he stepped in.

He found Damon looking through his closet not noticing Stefan and a suitcase on his bed.  
"Damon?," Stefan said hesitantly- and Damon's head snapped up- he longed so much for that voice to say his name and there it was-

Stefan didn't know what to do- but throw himself at him.

Damon wrapped his arms around Stefan's waist.  
"I don't want you to go," He whispered once again tears streaming down.  
Damon was speechless, he just held Stefan. Because right now, Stefan needed his big brother

**XXXXXXXX**

**I could have ended here and just say the end, but I thought there should be more to the story- so please keep on reviewing!**


End file.
